Secrets of the past revealed
by DarkAngelAi
Summary: Summary inside.


Mai taniyama is an orphan, we all know this, but is there more to mai's dark past than she lets on? Things get dangerous when the burghandy haired girls' past comes back to haunt er in the woarst of ways. Can Naru an the others save Mai before her past drags her down with them. One things for sure this is definanly going to be there most dangerous case yet...

Date: October 20 Time: 12:08 pm  
Noone pov  
Chapter 1  
The chilled Autumn air blew around the burgandy girl's hair as she rushed down the bustleing sidewalk. She pushed past men and women mummbbling polite apologizes. She knew she was late but it wasnt her fault her car decided to die on her as she was pulling out of the small parking space. She hasnt had to run to work since she got her liceanse and car four months ago. Up ahead was a small creams and off white office building. She spotted the familiar dark blue drapes over the window of her destination on the third floor. It was a little over a week til Halloween, her favorite holiday. Already people were getting feative by putting up small scary trinkets and fake bed sheet ghosts. They always made her laugh because after seeing real ghosts those were just comical imitations. She marveled at some of the artistic jack-o-lanterns that were decorating various shops and homes. Most had carved in faces of horror but some like the one she had set out had a funny comical face implanted onto it. Hey, some children needs a laugh to not feel scared. She smiled to herself rushing by as the wind blew around her hair. She had let it grown out to around her collar bones. Still she couldnt do much with it because of its natural wind blown style. Her friends thought it was fine how it was so she didnt really try new things with it. She was wearin her favorite pumkin earrings she wore every Halloween since mother gave them to her a few years before she died. The office got closer in view as the minutes ticked by each one pushing her further into trouble. Her rosy cheeks seemed flushed against her usually pale ivory skin, of course hers was no match for a certain tea loving narssasics skin. She wore her white and grey striped sweater under her cream trench form fitting trench coat that went over her pale blue jeans. She also wore her favorite grey boots Ayako gotten her for her birthday. She still refused to wear make-up even with Ayako and surpriseingly Masako's insisting. Masako ha even gotten her a large exspensive make-up kit which still remained untouched in her bathroom. Her boss's comment on it was simply 'why not, you might look like a girl for once'. Of course she simply huffed and stuck her tongue out like a child of which he called her moments later. Overall she hadnt changed much from 2 years ago other than her job and obvious latent powers. She had gotten stronger though by having Bou-san teach her how to make a barrier. Turns out she was a natural for feilds getting one up on her second try. To her surprise the tea jerk actually told her good work, well in his own way; he actually said 'now maybe you can be of some actual use'. She still likes to think of it as a compliment though. Somehow she had passed freshman and sophmore year in high school with a high c average. Hey, it was an accomplishment to her. Although her boss regurally explained how stupid she actually was compaired to him. She was now 16 and a half and her narssasist boss was 18. Still though people marveled at his young age and hiw a child could run a company. This company was S.P.R which stood for Shibuya Phsycic Research. We mainly study the paranormal but the owner preferred the term Ghost Hunters. She loves working for S.P.R even though it was terrifying sometimes. The people she worked with were like her new family. Ayako was like a big sister and Bou-san was like a big brother, John was like her more mature brother and even Masako seemed like a sister, key word seemed, of course there was Len who although silent seemed like a father figure to her and last but not least mr. Shibuya himself. She didnt know what he was to her yet but aometimes they were like close friends and other times there seemed to be more to it. He had earned the nickname Naru for his narssasistic tendiencies and the name kindov stuck. She had confessed her love for him when he left to England with Len. He only gave her a rare smile and no anwser. Neither one brought it up since then. She still saw dream naru or more correctly Gene from time to time when she slept though it was mostly just to say hi and ask how Naru was. Yasu and Madoka have stopped by a few times also. Overall things have been norma, well as normal as you can be while working for a tea loving narssasistic ghost hunter. Reaching the steps to the office complex she began up them taking two at time and being careful not to slip. She had admitted she was very accident prone. Once she reached the dark shaded door with the company logo on it she took a few gasping breathes then walked in.  
"I'm here!" She called out cheerfully and out of breath.  
"Mai." A calm voice called from behind a half shut office door.  
"Tea, yes I know." She anwsered back hanging her jacket up on the rack and turning to head toward the adjacent kitchen space.  
"Youre late." He had said it as a statement byt she anwsered anyway while puttin the tea pot on the stove to boil.  
"Sorry. My car died and I had to run here through the crowds." She anwsered making the earl grey tea.  
He simply grunted in reply and mummbbled something about could have taken a taxi, and lack of intelligence.  
"Well sorry I'm such an idiot Naru." She huffed setting the tea down in front of him.  
"Youre forgiven." He stated monotone.  
"Why you.." She cursed and turned on her heels with a 'hmp'.  
At this moment Len walked out from his dark office. She smiled and nodded to him.  
"Afternoon Len would you like some coffee?" Mai asked polietly.  
"Yes,thank you Mai." Len anwsered while bringing a file to Naru who was sipping his tea.  
"See Len can say thanks." Mai huffed and walked to the kitchen.  
Over the two yers with S.P.R she learned that Len prefered coffee over tea and that although he didnt speak much he cared closely for Naru and for that she thought of him as a father. She made the black coffee and brought it to Len with a smile. He again thanked her and she walked to her small mahogany desk in the front room. As she was about to sit down a soft knock came at the door.  
"I got it." Mai called out softly and anwsered.  
Mai pov  
My first impression when I opened the door was that of awe. This women was beautiful to say the least. Her hair was like waves of molten honey and her eyes were a soft baby blue. Her skin was vibrant and healthy and her form was thin and well curvy total oppisite to my own thin body.  
"Um may we help you?" I asked the beautiful women.  
"Yes, is this shibuya physcic research?" She anwsered.  
I nodded.  
"Yup." I added.  
"I'm Katauni Emiko and this is my youngest daughter Eve. We are in need of uour special services." She spoke in a light worried tone.  
I hadnt noticed the child who was attached behind her right leg. The young girl was an image of her mother with lovely golden curls but instead of baby blue eyes hers were crystal jade. She looked like a small porcelein doll with a rounded face and rosy pink cheeks. I smiled at her and she hid her face in her mothers dress.  
'Not to friendly.' I thought to myself.  
"Come right in." I opened the door for them to walk in.  
Eve took her mothers hand and followed her in.  
"Naru we have a client!" I hollared from the waiting room.  
"Yes Mai I can see that." He calmly replied walking out from his office room.  
I huffed and crossed my arms.  
'How rude. A simple okay would have serficed.' I thought angerily while makin some more tea.  
"What business do you have?" I heard Naru ask as Len pulled out his lap top to take notes.  
"Well you see sir I run an orphanage and recently children have been going missing and turning up months later dead. Theres also been possessions and things thrown and moved. Weve heard voices and have found writeing on the walls. At first me and the staff thought it was the children playing games but some of the words appeared on the ceiling and theres noway the children could get up there, no even out older children could. Recently one of my own children went missing an now...now I assume the woarst." She cried and I sat down the tea and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Is that all?" Naru asked stotic as ever.  
The women held Eve and sobered up a little.  
"No, we had an inspector come by a few weeks ago and she reported being violently touched in the basement when she was the inly one there and then theres this picture. We have 26 children including mine and in this picture there are 32 children." She set the picture down and I glanced at it and gasped.  
A cold chill ran down my spine. She was right, in the far left corner were 6 transparent like children posing.  
'How sad, all those children died.' I thought solomly.  
"How many children have gone missing?" Naru asked inspecting the picture.  
"Exactly 6." She anwsered miserably.  
A gasp stuck in my throat.  
'Could those really be the missing children? They dont even have faces.' I thought chilledly.  
Then I noticed something. The background looked familiar.  
"Um this isnt Kurakashi orphanage by chance is it?" I asked already knowing the anwser.  
"Yes, yes it is have you heard of it." Emiko anwsered.  
"I thought so." I said softly as my memories flooded back.  
Naru gave me a 'you better explain later look'.  
"Well need three rooms prepared, one large enough for our equiptment and two for us and some others we will bring to assist us." Naru said to the women while standing.  
"Oh thank you so much, we'll get whatever you need." The women beamed holding the very silent child.  
I led them both out and instantly Naru called in his need to know voice.  
"Mai, office now!" He hollared calmly.  
I mentally and physically sighed and walked in facing Naru's impatient face.  
"What do you know of this case?" He demanded.  
"Would it kill you to say please." I complained.  
He gave me a 'this is serious look'. I again sighed.  
"I went there for a few years after I lost my mother." I shifted uncomfortibly wanting to avoid both the topic and his unwavering stare.  
"I wont make you talk but if you have any and I mean any knowledge of this place that could help this case you tell me imidiatly am I understood?" He spoke as if talking to a child who was lying.  
"I'm not a child Naru!" I yelled but only received a glare and a sigh from him.  
I sighed too and nodded anyway leaveing to go call up the others.  
"Stupid tea lovin jerk." I mummbbled picking up the phone.  
"I heard that." Naru called non chalantly from his office.  
"Wasnt hiding it!" I yelled back dialing Bou-sans number.  
"That will come from your pay." He anwsered calmly.  
Bou-san anwsered just in time.  
"What! You barely pay me at all!" I screamed at him and heard a mummbbled complaint from Bou-san on the other line.  
"Will you both shut up!" Len yelled from his room and Naru rolled his eyes while I turned to a confused phone Bou-san.


End file.
